


Just One Chance

by Selah



Series: Pokefusion [1]
Category: Initial'L (Band), Jrock, Royz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, personal Headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: All Satoshi had ever wanted was just one chance to prove himself, the same chance everyone else had been allowed.





	Just One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> December challenge fill for VKY, a crossover based on cosplay. Because cosplay in-stores are a thing and so are Pikachu kigarumi, though what started it was [this picture](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/368130095845474304/518585799684521984/DNRdtrFVAAMMIyJ.png?width=796&height=531). And then there was [this one](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7ct86zVwAAiDzo.jpg:large) and [this one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6ec539fb7a464e099916955c4cd8da06/tumblr_inline_pj36ofcjP01qa9ojl_1280.png), although Sena's appearance (under his in-verse screenname only) is based on a different look entirely.
> 
> Despite canon use of "it" for Pokemon ... pretty much always (insert eye roll emoji here), I've used ze/zir for Shaymin because that's the neutral pronoun set Shay wanted.

Satoshi crept down the stairs of his parents' house, biting back a curse at the one squeaky floorboard that tried to betray him.

“Chan?”

He flinched and tried to wipe any guilty expression away from his face before he turned around to face his mother's Chansey.

“I'm not a sickly little boy anymore, Chansey, go back to sleep,” he scolded his mother's aging Pokemon. The pink creature's whole body leaned slightly to one side as she studied him.

“Chansey. Chan chansey?”

“Really, I'm fine. Go on, nothing to see,” he insisted with a little shooing motion. He'd been waiting most of his life for this chance, he wasn't going to let anything ruin it for him, dammit. He waited what felt like forever and then the pink Pokemon finally waddled back to wherever she had been sleeping. With a heavy sigh of relief, Satoshi hurried out to the garage and walked his motorcycle down the block a bit before driving off. So what if he had missed his chance as a kid? He could still be a good trainer. Hell, shouldn't being older give him the advantage? He had studied everything he could when it came to Pokemon. Sure, books couldn't compare to actually working with real living, breathing Pokemon, but it was a hell of a lot more than the average 10 year old had when _they_ started! He could do this. He _would_ do this. He was going to be the best there ever was!!

... he was never going to let those words out of his mouth, not like that anyway.

Once at the park, he tugged up the collar of his jacket, trying not to look too suspicious as he glanced around for his contact. It wasn't like he was doing anything _wrong_ , per se. Okay, sure, technically starter Pokemon were supposed to only go to kids who were, themselves, only supposed to get them from an accredited Pokemon professor, but it wasn't like there were laws about it. Satoshi had spent most of his childhood in and out of hospitals, his parents moving from one region to the next in hopes of finding _the_ perfect place where he could finally be healthy. It hadn't ever worked and while Satoshi could say he had seen a lot more of the world than most of his contemporaries, he didn't have so much as a single Pokemon to show for it. It was too embarrassing, but at almost twenty-five, there was no way he could go to a Pokemon professor and just _ask_ for help, right? Stumbling across a black market for Pokemon had been an accident, but this was his one chance and he was going to take it.

“Satoshi-san, right?”

His contact was a lot prettier than he had been expecting, with a narrow face and soft pink hair under the drawn up hood. Had to be him, he looked almost exactly like that video game character, no wonder he called himself SinnohLightning.

“All right, well, you're going to need one of these,” the pink-haired man said, handing over an older model Pokedex that had definitely seen better days. “It's already got a few entries and it won't connect to any networks or else the Professors would figure out that it wasn't actually lost in Lake Verity.”

“Um, then what's the point?” Satoshi asked, frowning as he turned the battered thing over in his hands.

“I'm not a hacker, okay? If you can get someone to hack it for you, be my guest,” the pretty man said with a loose shrug before pulling out two Pokeballs. “Okay, take your pick, princess.”

“Not a princess,” he muttered, frowning at the two balls. They looked pretty standard, red on top and white on the bottom, with plenty of scuff marks from years of use by ungentle hands. “What's inside?”

“One's a Piplup and one's a Chimchar, but to be honest, I can't remember which one is which. Does it really matter? Either way, you're going to have your hands full, so just pick one already and we can be done.”

Not that helpful, but beggars couldn't be choosers, he supposed. Nodding a little, Satoshi took the one on the right, slipping the ball into the pocket of his jacket.

“Thanks, uh....”

“We never met, this never happened,” Lightning said, shaking his head and then hurrying away. Totally weird. Shoving the Pokedex into his other pocket, he turned and followed one of the paths deeper into the park. It felt strange to be here in the middle of the night, deep shadows interrupted by puddles of yellow light. He didn't know when the next patrol would come this way, or if there even would be one, but Satoshi also wasn't ready to go home just yet. Shambling over to a nearby bench, he pulled the old Pokeball out of his pocket, rubbing his thumb over an especially deep scar on its surface.

“I don't know who you are, so I'm not sure how to get you out, but I'll figure it out. I've got a better Pokeball here, so, you know, unless you're really attached to this one....”

It was probably a waste of breath, really, a waste of effort to even try, but he still pulled the soft pink Heal ball out of his pocket, setting the two balls next to each other on his lap. He had a vague memory of reading something about trainers being able to trade Pokemon between balls, but he couldn't remember how it was done.

“I ... I know I don't know your story or what you've been through that you ended up with a guy like that, and I know there isn't any way for you to actually tell me, but.... I'm going to do my very best by you, I promise, okay?”

The scarred old ball started to glow, first a low red, then a brilliant flash that bleached Satoshi's retinas. He was still rubbing at his eyes, trying to blink away the artifacts, when a pair of somethings plinked against the ground. He blinked again, his vision finally clearing enough that he could see the old Pokeball had fallen open, two empty halves on the ground at his feet. Satoshi couldn't believe it. Had he been tricked, given an empty piece of trash? The Heal ball in his lap was warm, though, and making soft clicking and whirring noises, as if he had just caught an injured Pokemon and the ball was healing it. Cradling the ball close, he leaned his cheek against the warm top.

“You and me, okay? I'm gonna take care of you, I promise,” he whispered. He might not be sure how, but he was going to make it happen.

~*~*~

Of course unlike younger new trainers, Satoshi couldn't just up and leave on a hiking tour of the Sinnoh region to spend his days wandering the trails, fighting and catching wild Pokemon while training up his new partner. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to try his hand at the local Pokemon gym challenge, not that he had a team assembled yet anyway. It was possible this had all been a mistake, that this one Pokemon – who still hadn't come out of the Heal ball – was the only one he would ever have.

But right now he couldn't worry about any of that. Leaving the Heal ball cradled beside his computer, Satoshi hurried downstairs before he could be late yet again. He needed this job, even _liked_ this job, even if it meant he didn't have time for Pokemon challenges. Working as a barista had been a luckier break than he had first thought – he got to meet all kinds of people while learning an important trade. His boss had finally promoted him to shift leader, but that promotion wasn't going to last if he was late again.

By the end of the morning rush, Satoshi was about ready to call it a day. Extra cranky customers, a loose Aipom gone amok, and a rush on soy milk had added to the usual stress of the morning. Fortunately, all of that was now more or less behind him.

“Man, that Aipom ... how the heck did he even get into the shop in the first place?” his co-worker Kuina asked as he was putting up the mop bucket.

“Probably some kid's idea of a prank,” Satoshi said with a shrug. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“Just doing my job, boss,” Kuina replied with a little chuckle. “You're just lucky we were too busy for me to try catching that Aipom myself. I never was able to catch one when I was doing my gym challenge back in the day.”

“... Kui, you're only eighteen, stop acting like you're so old,” Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I thought Aipom were really common and easy to catch?”

“ _You_ ever catch one?”

“I was too sick to ever try,” Satoshi replied with a shrug, as if that truth didn't still sting even now.

“Oh right, sorry man,” his young friend said, rubbing the back of his neck for a second. “Ah, well, I don't know about easy, but I never finished my challenge either. Got two gyms in and Mom insisted I had to come home right away and that was kinda the end of it, you know? Back to school and everyday life.”

“Can't all be master trainers,” Satoshi said with a little sympathetic nod.

“It sucks cuz I think I was doing pretty well, I was even making halfway decent money, but then Dad had his accident and Mom got all worried something horrible was going to happen while I was out there, so....”

Satoshi wanted to ask Kuina more questions, but of course more customers had come in at that point. From there, the day turned into an irritatingly steady stream of customers until the end of the shift.

“Hey, Kui, you ever think about taking some vacation time and trying the gym challenge again?” he asked as they clocked off.

“Not really,” his friend confessed with a shrug. “I had to turn in all my stuff – the Pokedex, the extra balls, training disks, potions, everything. And then Mom made me trade away or release everybody except my Roselia, so I'm not sure it's really an options. I mean, she's not _bad_ , she probably could have taken down that Aipom this morning, but I don't know. We haven't battled in forever, she's probably forgotten how to do anything but Aromatherapy and Poison Sting.”

“It's not impossible, you know,” their co-worker Tomoya said, reaching around them to clock out himself. “If you've got a Pokemon trained to fight, you can always try the gyms or whatever. Before I had to quit, I met a lot of adults out there. Why, you thinking about it, senpai?”

“Well, I'd have to have a trained Pokemon first, right? They don't exactly grow on trees,” Satoshi replied, shaking his head a little.

“True,” Tomoya agreed, laughing. “Well, I know if I hadn't been forced to surrender my Riolu, I'd be all for hitting the trails together with you guys.”

“I thought you had to go through the challenge on your own?” he asked, glancing between his two friends.

“Gym challenges are one on one, yeah, but there's no such rules out in the wild,” Kuina said, a wistful expression briefly crossing his pierced face. “Man, now I wish we could actually do it! Ah, I hate you both right now! See you tomorrow!”

“That Aipom this morning get you interested in the whole challenge thing again, senpai?” Tomoya asked, stopping beside Satoshi's motorcycle.

“I guess,” he said with a small smile. “Hey, Yan, I don't suppose you know any hackers?”

“... why?” Tomoya asked, a wary frown appearing. Nothing for it but to steam on ahead, really. Glancing around the parking lot quickly, he then fished the battered Pokedex out of his saddlebags.

“Found this in the bottom of a junk lot box, it'll power on and tries to scan Pokemon, but none of the other functions seem to work at all.”

“Oh man, this poor thing's definitely seen better days,” Tomoya said, taking the Pokedex from him, turning it over before flipping it open and powering it up. “Six entries? Man, someone didn't get far with this at all, how the heck did it get so beat up? You could walk around town and meet more Pokemon than that! But yeah, actually, if you can give me a lift, I can take you to a friend of mine who might be able to help.”

“Right now?” he asked, a little startled but also grateful.

“I mean, unless you've got something better planned?” Tomoya asked, handing him back the Pokedex.

“Now works fine,” he said as he stashed it back in his bag. This was shaping up to be quite the day.

~*~*~

The first thought to run through Satoshi's mind upon seeing Tomoya's hacker friend was a less than subtle urge to jump the hottie's bones. Quickly followed by an urge to ask Tomoya how many other hot friends the man was hiding. Only then did he remember that he wasn't actually out as gay to any of his coworkers and now was probably _not_ the best time to be doing anything to change that.

“Yo.”

“Hey man, busy?” Tomoya asked with a lopsided grin. Obviously a rhetorical question, since the hacker had come to the door in just a pair of loose jeans, dark hair trailing over his shoulders in wet strands like he had just stepped out of the shower. Satoshi bit the inside of his cheek to try to distract himself from that thought. It only sort of worked.

“Not if you brought me something interesting,” the hacker drawled, stepping back in an unspoken invitation.

“Senpai, my friend Hiyuu. Hi-kun, this is my work friend Satoshi and he found something interesting all right,” Tomoya said as he gently urged Satoshi into the apartment. “Show him.”

Satoshi felt his palms breaking out in a nervous sweat, the way Hiyuu was studying him sending another shot of desire straight to his groin. It was uncomfortable and thrilling and he really needed to get a grip on himself.

“Um, well, hopefully it'll be interesting enough,” he mumbled, pulling the old Pokedex out of his jacket pocket. Hiyuu turned the thing over a few times before nodding and moving over to his computer.

“Hope you didn't give that Sinnoh Lightning guy anything too valuable for this,” Hiyuu said with a little laugh.

“Um.”

“He kitbashes the things himself,” the hacker said, gesturing with the Pokedex. “That's why they always look like hell and never want to do anything right. It's a con, he always says he just found it somewhere or that it was 'lost' someplace. He's been effectively banned from even setting foot in Johto again for fraud. But let's take a look inside, yeah?”

Satoshi watched as Hiyuu pulled his hair up in a quick knot before getting out a small toolkit. To his mounting horror, Hiyuu then proceeded to completely disassemble the thing into so many pieces, Satoshi wasn't sure they were ever going to get it back together again. He tried to tell himself that he didn't really need it; since he couldn't even get his Pokemon to come out of his ball, the chances of him being able to go out on a Pokemon hunt were currently at zero anyway. Even so....

“Well, you want the good news or the bad new first?” Hiyuu asked at length, sitting back on his heels.

“I guess ... bad news,” Satoshi huffed, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

“Whatever you paid him for this, it was a waste. These aren't Pokedex components, they have just enough capacity to fake it for a little while, but they aren't actually capable of doing the job.”

“What's the good news?” he asked, not sure he believed there really could be any.

“Since you're a friend of Yan's, you got this consult for free?” Hiyuu ventured, a half smirk tugging at his lips right where a ring pierced through the bottom corner.

“Hi-kun, come onnnn,” Tomoya whined. A beat and Hiyuu's whole face lit up with a simply gorgeous – and genuine – smile.

“All right, all right, let me see what I've got hanging around. Out of professional curiosity, what _did_ you give that twink, anyway?” the hacker asked, getting up from the table to start poking through boxes of all sorts of electronics components and related equipment. Satoshi hesitated a long moment, glancing between the two men. He only sort of knew Tomoya, they didn't spend much time together outside of work, and of course he didn't know Hiyuu at all. Was this something he really wanted to admit to these guys?

“You know what, I'm having the _wildest_ craving for pizza right now, I'm gonna go pick us up a good one,” Tomoya said suddenly. “Don't eat him, Hi-kun, okay?”

“No promises,” Hiyuu said, throwing a devilish smirk over his shoulder. Satoshi felt even more awkward now that they were alone, enough so that he actually jumped when Hiyuu set down whatever had been in his hands. Hiyuu turned to lean back against a workbench and Satoshi almost whimpered at the feel of the other man making no secret about checking him out.

“So ... what did you pay Lightning?”

“5 grand, but it wasn't for the Pokedex, he sorta threw that in as a surprise,” Satoshi confessed. Hiyuu hissed in a breath through his teeth, shaking his head.

“Man, did you ever get fucked over,” the brunet said before turning back to his bench. “Lightning doesn't sell quality, whatever you bought, you got played.”

“It was a Pokemon,” Satoshi said, feeling even more defensive than usual. “Everybody else got a chance. I got stuck in one hospital after another my entire childhood. I just ... I wanted a chance.”

Hiyuu glanced back over a bare shoulder, but surprisingly it wasn't pity Satoshi was seeing in his eyes. The silence between them seemed to stretch into a minor eternity and then Hiyuu was abandoning his bench to go into another room. Satoshi wasn't sure how to react to that, stuck on the hacker's couch and wondering if he should leave or what.

“If you really want that chance, ass off my couch, Toshi,” Hiyuu called out. Startled, Satoshi jumped to his feet, but then hesitated again. Was Hiyuu wanting him to do something specific? That hadn't exactly been the most helpful of instructions just now. Another beat of hesitation and then he dared to take a chance on following Hiyuu's trail into the other rom. The hacker's bedroom, as it turned out, with the man in question sitting on the foot of the bed. He was still shirtless, his hair hanging loose again, and he was holding something that looked rather like a CD case in his hands.

“Don't think I didn't notice you checking me out earlier,” Hiyuu said, smirking again. “This is an _actual_ Pokedex and it can be yours for the low, low price of just one blowjob.”

“That? That's a Pokedex?” Satoshi scoffed. The blowjob would be no problem at all, but he had already been cheated once. Hiyuu's head tilted back as he laughed and then he was sitting up straight again. Before Satoshi's unbelieving eyes, Hiyuu pulled the two halves of what he had mistakenly thought to be a jewel case apart, a holographic display appearing in the space between the halves. The display flickered to life, lighting up with what was indeed a Pokedex main menu.

“This is a Kalos region Pokedex, it's got about a hundred entries in it already,” Hiyuu explained as he demonstrated the Pokedex's use and functions. “Hacked it so you can get global info, not just Kalos region, and the map will default to whichever region you're in instead erroring out because you've left Kalos. Just ... don't go waving it around all over, all right?”

“... why? I-I mean ... why me?”

“Are you saying you're not interested?” Hiyuu asked, sliding the halves closed with a click.

“No! N-no, I'm just....”

“Didn't your mother ever tell you not to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth?” the hacker asked with another short laugh. There was a little voice in the back of Satoshi's head that was all but screaming at him to stop wasting time, before the hacker could change his mind. But at the same time it felt ...too easy?

And then Hiyuu was almost looming over him, that bare chest so close he could smell the man's soap as fingers slid into Satoshi's unruly red curls.

“If a blowjob's not your thing, I'm sure we can figure something else out,” the hacker mumbled, lips just barely parted from his own. He couldn't stop the low moan of want this time, Satoshi's body moving of its own accord to press against Hiyuu. Lips brushed against his own, teasing at first, then pressing more firmly when Satoshi didn't resist. Hiyuu moved him over to the bed, tumbling him down onto it maybe too easily. Satoshi didn't care anymore, yanking off his shirt before eagerly pulling Hiyuu down on top of him. That hard body felt so good against his own. And those lips ... those lips were perfect, Hiyuu's kisses more intoxicating than wine.

“Now why,” Hiyuu murmured, trailing little nips down Satoshi's throat, “do I get the impression that you desperately want me to fuck you?”

This time, Satoshi's groan felt like it was coming from some primal place deep inside him.

“Fuck yes,” he mumbled, shoving a hand down over the front of Hiyuu's jeans. Hiyuu laughed, his hips rocking into Satoshi's touch.

“Not been getting any lately?” the hacker asked, still chuckling softly.

“Hard to date when you're as far in the closet as I am,” Satoshi confessed, fumbling with Hiyuu's jeans for a bit before he was finally able to push them off the man's hips.

“You poor thing,” Hiyuu cooed in a syrupy, teasing tone. And then he was pulling back, sliding off the end of the bed. The hell?

“Can't fuck you with pants on, genius,” Hiyuu pointed out, laughing again. “Come on then, strip, then get on your hands and knees.”

Satoshi squirmed a bit, that voice in the back of his head still wondering what the fuck he thought he was doing, having sex with a guy he'd only just met and still barely knew. The rest of him, on the other hand, didn't care anymore, awkwardly wiggling out of his pants and boxers, then positioning himself as requested. A beat and a hand landed on his bare ass in a quick spank, followed by cool lube being poured into his cleft. He didn't care if it made him seem like a slut, pushing back against the hands on his ass.

“You're really too cute to be this neglected,” Hiyuu said, pushing a finger into him. “Maybe I should introduce you to some of the other gay trainers I know.”

Satoshi tried to come up with a coherent response to that, but all that came out of his mouth was another low moan. Probably Hiyuu's way of saying he wasn't the relationship type, not that Satoshi was in any position to give any fucks at all at the moment. He could hear Hiyuu moving behind him, something that sounded like a condom packet being torn open. More lube and then Hiyuu's sheathed cock was pushing into him, slow and steady. It burned a bit even with the lube, he really wasn't used to this, but the sensation of being steadily filled with hard cock was too good. He was pretty sure he was babbling nonsense about how good Hiyuu felt as the man thrust in and out of him, a slow and measured pace that felt amazing.

“Fuck you're hot like this,” Hiyuu mumbled, fisting a hand in Satoshi's hair as he started fucking him faster, driving into him. Satoshi whined at the added stimulation, unable to stop himself from sliding a hand down to start stroking himself. It felt so good, he wanted even more, even knowing he was pushing his limits. He wanted more, he wanted Hiyuu to never stop, he knew he couldn't have both, but he didn't care.

At some point, Hiyuu's hand joined his on his cock, making his hand move even faster. Another whimper. Satoshi could feel it, he was going to cum like this, it felt so good. He didn't want it to be over too quickly, but he didn't want Hiyuu to stop, either.

“I'm too close,” he mumbled, shivering a little. Either Hiyuu didn't hear him or he didn't care, not stopping until Satoshi's cum was dribbling over their hands. Hiyuu pulled back, the condom snapping off, followed by a low groan and hot cum splattering on Satoshi's upturned ass. He probably should have cared about that, but right then he just didn't have it in him.

“Oi,” Hiyuu said after an uncounted number of seconds or maybe even entire minutes, “come on, into the shower, you. Not sure how much longer Yan's going to be out.”

That was more than enough to put energy back into Satoshi's limbs and he pulled himself up, following Hiyuu's directions to his shower. Tomoya was going to wonder, but maybe he wouldn't notice? Or maybe Hiyuu would have a cover. Did Tomoya know the hacker was gay? Tomoya had never said anything about it, but then Satoshi hadn't asked, either. Not that this was really the best time to be worrying about it....

Naturally, Tomoya returned, with pizza, just as Satoshi was finishing up in the bathroom. At least he was fully dressed, taking a minute to flush the toilet and wash his hands, as if that had been his reason for being in there in the first place. He wasn't sure quite how to react to seeing that, while Hiyuu was indeed dressed again, sort of, he was wearing different pants. And still shirtless. And Satoshi had no idea what the hacker had in his hands or what to make of the parts that may or may not have been connected, strewn across the coffee table. What the hell was he even thinking??

“Hey senpai, was Hi-kun able to help after all?” Tomoya asked, his grin a few shades too cheerful. Well fuck.

“Um.”

“He's pretty cute, you should've brought him by sooner,” Hiyuu said without looking up from whatever it was he was doing. “Toshi, get us some beers, yeah? Can't have pizza without beer.”

Satoshi felt like he was caught in some kind of surrealist dreamscape. What the hell was even happening? And yet his feet were already carrying him into Hiyuu's kitchen, grabbing three beers from the fridge. It didn't even take him long, yet Hiyuu had the coffee table clear by the time he came back. Maybe if he just had some pizza, by the time he was done with his beer, the world might make sense again? Maybe?

“Will you relax, senpai,” Tomoya scolded halfway through his first slice. “I'm already well aware that Hi-kun's a raging manwhore.”

“Excuse you,” Hiyuu huffed, tossing a wadded napkin at the other man. Tomoya ducked as he laughed.

“Hey, if I hadn't met my soulmate already, I'd be doing the same thing,” Tomoya said, still laughing. “But seriously, senpai, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Even though half the café already suspects.”

“E-eh??”

“I've known you for four years, you've never once mentioned a girlfriend,” Tomoya said, shrugging. “It hasn't exactly been hard to figure out. But, you know, it's your life, you don't owe anyone any explanations, okay?”

A part of Satoshi wanted to argue, but ... it would be a waste of breath, right? And it was pretty obvious that Tomoya didn't have any problems with gay people in general or his being gay in particular, so....

“Okay, well, um, I should ... I should get going here pretty soon,” he mumbled, still feeling just a bit stupid.

“In that case, you need this,” Hiyuu said, sliding the Kalos Pokedex across the table. The hacker shifted, pulling something out of his pocket. Satoshi thought his eyes might fall out of their sockets when he saw what the man was setting on top of the Pokedex.

“That ... that's a Master ball,” he mumbled, completely stunned. Master balls were incredibly rare, being difficult to make, and only available in a handful of places in the entire world. To have Hiyuu, someone he still barely knew, just _give_ him one was almost more than he could process.

“Told you I was a trainer,” Hiyuu said with a casual shrug that was at complete odds with the sharp look in his eyes. “Sinnoh League asked me to resign, so I don't compete anymore. You've got more need for zir than I do.”

“Zir?” Satoshi echoed.

“You can't say no, I already told Shay you needed zir more than me, ze will be _quite_ upset if you don't take zir with you.”

“Shay? A-as in Shaymin? That's a Shaymin??” he stammered. Shaymin weren't as rare as other mythical Pokemon, there were regular sightings every spring or so, but to have actually caught one.... Hiyuu nodded, nudging the Pokedex and ball closer to Satoshi. He was at a complete loss for words. For someone to just _give_ him a mythical Pokemon....

“Ze can get a bit headstrong; I trained zir up to 40, so ze may not always do what you ask. But finish your first gym challenge and ze should be willing to take you seriously after that,” Hiyuu explained, as if he were handing over an Eevee or something.

“I ... I can't pay you....”

“Shay would never speak to me again if I actually _sold_ zir to you. Ze's a gift, from a senpai to a kouhai in need,” Hiyuu said with another seemingly dismissive shrug. “I put my number into the Kalos 'dex, if you run into trouble, you can call me. Don't forget to stock up on Pokeballs and medicines. And if you pick up any Heal balls, bring 'em by, I might be able to tweak 'em for you.”

“Tweak? Tweak how?”

“So they heal every time the Pokemon returns, not just the first time. They aren't great for catching normally, but it can be handy to have one or two to catch a Pokemon you know you're going to want on your training squad.”

“Um, can you do the tweak if there's already a Pokemon inside?”

“... there is no _way_ Lightning –.”

“No, no, he didn't. But after he was gone, the Pokemon ... sort of transferred _itself_ into the Heal ball?”

“Wait, I thought you'd told Kui you never had a chance to get a Pokemon,” Tomoya interrupted. Satoshi bit back a curse; he had practically forgotten the other man was even there. Well, if he was going to be a serious trainer now, there wasn't a whole lot of point in keeping this part a secret, at least not from his friends. Except he really wasn't sure how well it was going to go, trying to explain how he bought a Pokemon off the black market because of his desperation.

“If you got the ball from a Pokemart, then I can at least give it a try,” Hiyuu said with a nod, steaming right over the space where Satoshi might have attempted an explanation. “People trade Pokemon all the time. But you'll have to be careful. You can't take modified Pokeballs into gyms or any of the other official trainer versus trainer venues, you'll be disbarred for cheating.”

“Then why even offer?”

“Because most of your training time will be spent in the wild. The people you meet on the trails aren't going to know what your modded balls are doing and certainly wild Pokemon aren't going to give you trouble. And _my_ mods won't show up if you hand your team over to a nurse at a Pokemon Center for refreshing. It's only considered cheating by the League because it saves you from having to spend as much on potions, gives you an unfair advantage in the ladders. But since the catch rate isn't any better than with a regular Pokeball....”

“The high level types I'm most likely to want to use in a tournament aren't going to be in Heal balls anyway,” Satoshi concluded with a nod. “I still feel like I owe you ... _something_ for all this.”

“You already did,” Hiyuu replied with a playful, knowing smirk. “Though if you want to give me more of that some time, I won't say no.”

Satoshi felt himself blushing hard; that wasn't why he had slept with Hiyuu! Although ... now that he mentioned it, well, he wouldn't be against it happening again, either.

“But I'm not giving you a Mythical every time you let me plunder that hot ass, so don't go getting ideas!”

The noise Satoshi made at that sounded not unlike a dying seal. Nor was his embarrassment helped in the slightest by the way Tomoya fell over backwards laughing. Maybe getting involved with Hiyuu any further would be a mistake. On the other hand, it was probably too late to turn back now anyway. Regardless of what had been said already, Satoshi knew better than to think they were even so easily. Neither was he stupid enough to turn away from someone who knew the Pokemon Leagues and was willing to help him. His adventure was only just beginning and Satoshi was certain he was going to need all the help he could get before the end.


End file.
